


О судьбе и предсказаниях

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк - раб бригантов. Возвращение домой для него невозможно, но, может, судьба припасла и для него счастливый финал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О судьбе и предсказаниях

Сквозь сон Марк расслышал бряцанье. Значит, его уже идут будить, уже утро, и надо вставать. А он так устал… Еще пара секунд сна, пока легионер не вошел в комнату.  
Бряцанье раздалось совсем рядом, а потом начало удаляться. Марк открыл глаза, вспомнив, что он не в крепости.  
Сквозь щели в стенах хижины для рабов пробивались солнечные лучи. Судя по тому, как они падали, был второй утренний час. Время подъема.  
Только он подумал об этом — один из рабов, оставшихся для Марка безымянными, толкнул его в бок, будя. Марк поднял руку, показывая, что уже проснулся.  
Деревня бригантов просыпалась. На другом ее конце мычала скотина, которую гнали на выпас. Оттуда ветер принес сладковатый запах навоза, смешанный с молочным духом. Рабыни сновали около хижин, разжигая очаги, стряпая завтрак, принося воду. Рядом с ними суетились бриттские женщины, работая наравне с рабынями. Одних от других можно было отличить только по одежде, у хозяек она была крепкой и красивой.  
Охотники собирались на промысел, подтягивались к ближнему краю деревни, за которым маячил лес. Марк остановился у хижины рабов, делая вид, что занят чем-то, чтобы пропустить проходящих мимо мужчин. Несколько стычек дали ему понять, что лучше держаться от них подальше и быть как можно незаметнее. К счастью, бриттам уже наскучила новая игрушка, и они смотрели на Марка, как на остальных рабов, — равнодушно, сквозь него.  
Марк дождался, пока охотники направятся к лесу, и зашагал в ту же сторону, к хижине друида. Она стояла ровно между лесом и деревней, то ли символически охраняя последнюю от враждебных сил, то ли указывая границу между землей бригантов и ничейной.  
День пошел так же, как все другие до него. Марк разжег огонь в очаге, слыша, как в своем углу ворочается, просыпаясь, Текант. Потом наскоро подмел пол — друид настаивал, чтобы его раб выполнял даже эту, женскую работу, не впуская в свое жилье никого постороннего. Когда друид начал вставать, Марк исчез за дверью: по утрам Текант был не в духе, и его сердитое бормотанье действовало на нервы.  
Когда он вернулся от ручья с водой, на пороге его уже поджидал Эска.  
Младший сын вождя смерил его неприязненным взглядом, как всегда при встрече. Он невзлюбил Марка с первого взгляда. Тот не мог понять причин, да и не собирался в них вникать. Он и сам не питал любви к бригантам. Только, в отличие от Эски, не мог показать этой ненависти, чтобы не быть убитым.  
Сын вождя охотно избегал бы раба, но это было невозможно. Все же Эска был учеником друида, а еще — единственным, кто понимал латынь и мог говорить на чужом языке. Кто его этому научил, Марк не знал и не допытывался.  
Эска протянул руки, и Марк передал ему кувшин с водой, заметив, что бригант старается его не коснуться.  
— Ты больше не понадобишься, — сказал Эска. — Возвращайся после полудня.  
Марк кивнул. Эска тут же исчез в хижине, не оглянувшись напоследок, и раб поплелся обратно. То, что Текант не нуждался в его услугах, не значило, что он может предаваться безделью. Дел в деревне хватало всегда. Вот и сейчас один из рабов поманил его за собой и повел к конюшне. Это было единственное место, которое Марку нравилось здесь. Невысокие, но крепкие бриттские лошади сделали бы честь даже императорским конюшням. Странно было видеть их здесь, в такой глуши. Марк потрепал по морде одного из коней, угольно-черного. Тот любопытно сунулся ближе, и от этой доверчивости Марку стало легче.  
К полудню, уставший, он сел под стеной конюшни, слушая, как внутри возятся и сопят лошади. Можно было бы пойти обратно в хижину рабов —, но зачем? Говорить ему все равно не с кем. По иронии судьбы, единственный, с кем бы он мог перемолвиться словом — бригант и к тому же один из сыновей вождя.  
Что случилось с остальными легионерами, Марк не знал. Неужели все погибли? Или их отвели в другие деревни? С того дня, как он пришел в себя, за ним ухаживали уже местные рабы.  
Марк прижался затылком в стене и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Хотя помнить было особо нечего. Для него внезапное нападение бриттов, которые налетели ранним утром из тумана, как воющие призраки, закончилось быстро и позорно. Один удар по голове — и темнота. «Может, поэтому я до сих пор здесь», — подумал Марк. Он не помышлял о побеге, потому что идти было некуда. Обратно к своим? Как он может вернуться, один, без отряда? Потеряв все, совсем как когда-то его отец…  
Стиснув зубы, Марк отогнал мысли и поднялся на ноги. У него будет достаточно времени, чтобы жалеть себя и мучиться стыдом. Целая жизнь. Жизнь в рабстве.  
Текант уже поджидал его. Сидел на пороге хижины, довольно щурясь на солнце. Полностью седой, худой, словно иссохший, он совсем не походил на друидов, как их описывают римляне. Ни фанатичного блеска в глазах, ни непримиримой ненависти. Хотя, с другой стороны, кого ему ненавидеть? Ведь тут он дома.  
Рядом с Текантом стоял Эска, еще более злой, чем утром. Они часто спорили о чем-то с друидом. Точнее, спорил сын вождя — друид отвечал ему безмятежным голосом, уверенный в своей правоте. Из-за этого Эска сердился еще больше, но переспорить учителя не мог. Текант услышал шаги Марка и сказал что-то, не открывая глаз, греясь на солнце, как старый кот.  
— Он говорит, — озвучил Эска, — чтобы ты не стыдился своего поражения. Проигрывают даже сильные.  
Марк остановился, глядя сначала на него, потом на Теканта. Тот на раба даже не взглянул, все так же умиротворенно щурясь на солнце.  
— С чего он взял, — осторожно спросил Марк, — что я стыжусь?  
Эска ответил на это, даже не спрашивая учителя:  
— Друиды могут прочесть твои мысли.  
Марк не смог понять, шутит он или нет. О друидах ходило много историй, кто-то считал их всемогущими магами, кто-то — крикливыми фанатиками, от которых, однако, было много вреда, так как друид мог поднять на бунт даже смирившихся с участью бриттов на римской территории. Кто знает, что из рассказов о них правда.  
Эска протянул рабу острогу.  
— Умеешь обращаться с ней, центурион?  
Последнее слово он произнес издевательски.  
— Идем, Текант хочет свежей рыбы на ужин.  
Эска, не оглядываясь, зашагал вперед. Марк кинул взгляд на друида, и показалось, что тот блеснул глазами из-под косматых бровей. Будто тайком изучал их.  
***  
Эска привел Марка к полноводной речушке, поперек русла которой то ли природа, то ли руки человека навалили тяжелые камни. Рыба перепрыгивала через эту запруду, и на мгновение на солнце вспыхивала яркая чешуя.  
Эска занял место рядом, держа острогу наготове. Марк медлил, наблюдая за ним. Он никогда еще не участвовал в такой рыбной ловле, и сейчас просто следил за отточенными движениями Эски. Тот замер, словно кошка перед броском, а потом одним точным движением пригвоздил рыбу, подплывшую к запруде.  
Наблюдая за ним, Марк думал совсем не о рыбе. Сейчас Эска стоял к нему спиной, немного наклонившись. Он был ниже и тоньше Марка, хотя вряд ли слабее. И все же хватило бы одного удара по голове, чтобы свалить его. Да хоть в воду. И держать его голову, пока… А потом уйти, сбежать. Рядом никого, да и старик не сразу их хватится. И сам не пойдет, дождется, пока вернутся мужчины. Значит, будет время уйти…  
Хотя куда ему идти? Марк подумал о том же, о чем и утром: для него все пути закрыты. Хотя такой случай может больше не представиться…  
— Даже не думай, — сказал Эска, не оборачиваясь.  
Друиды умеют читать мысли, вспомнил Марк.  
В этот момент Эска оглянулся. Под его проницательным взглядом Марк чувствовал себя обнаженным, вывернутым наизнанку. Словно все мысли и чувства были прямо перед Эской.  
И в то же время он почувствовал еще что-то: словно между ними натянулась тонкая ниточка. Что-то, чему он пока не мог найти ни названия, ни объяснения.  
***  
Текант и младший сын вождя снова ссорились. Как и на протяжении двух последних месяцев. Только на этот раз Марк знал причину, — Орбан, один из молодых охотников, что только в этом году стал взрослым. Сегодня, когда Марк пришел разжигать очаг, юноша уже был у друида. Они не обращали внимания на раба, сидели, кутаясь в плащи, пока Марк возился с огнем и варил друиду еду.  
Он уже разбирал язык бригантов, хотя говорил на нем плохо. Но знал достаточно, чтобы понять: Орбан должен был стать учеником друида вместо Эски. Об этом говорили как о деле решенном, Орбан светился от гордости и заметно волновался, от чего его детское еще лицо раскраснелось. Он начинал ерзать от волнения, потом вспоминал, что уже взрослый, и старался напустить на себя важность и бесстрастность.  
Интересно, подумал тогда Марк, как к этому отнесется Эска. Ему было даже жаль юношу. Младший сын вождя, как он узнал, готовился занять место Теканта с Праздника новых копий — дня, когда мальчик становился взрослым мужчиной. И вот теперь его сменили на другого. Причин этого Марк не понимал, но поспешил выйти, как только пришел Эска.  
Тот спорил с друидом совсем по-другому. Из голоса ушла злость, осталась только звенящая ярость, которую Эска едва сдерживал. Он говорил так тихо, что Марк, сидящий у стены хижины, не мог разобрать и слова. Зато слышал спокойный голос друида и с трудом разобрал слово «судьба».  
— Кто-то должен заменить меня, когда ты уйдешь.  
Эти слова прозвучали громко и отчетливо, так как дверь распахнулась. Марк едва успел подвинуться, чтобы выскочивший Эска не задел его.  
Снизу вверх Марк посмотрел в лицо бриганту и тут же опустил глаза. Вряд ли Эска хотел бы, чтобы его видели таким. Он уже не казался злым, на лице застыло беспомощное и отчаянное человека, уверенного, что надежды больше нет. Никто не должен видеть мужчину в такое время.  
Текант вышел вслед за бывшим учеником. Остановился, засунув кисти рук в широкие рукава, воплощением терпения и спокойствия.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал он Эске, кивая почему-то при этом на Марка, — судьба. Он здесь.  
— Где же ему еще быть, если ты держишь его рядом с собой?  
Марк рискнул взглянуть на Эску, и тут же пожалел об этом, такой ненавистью и безысходностью повеяло от того.  
— Не смотри на меня, — велел он. — Только не ты…  
— Ты зря отрицаешь судьбу. Она уже определена.  
— Это не судьба, а твоих рук дело. Ты сам придумал свое предсказание, и теперь делаешь все, чтобы оно сбылось, чтобы никто не понял, что ты обманщик.  
Орбан за спиной друида испуганно охнул.  
— Ты всего лишь старик, который живет за счет других. В тебе нет ни магии, ни знаний.  
Даже сейчас лицо Теканта было спокойным и чуть ли не благостным. Слова Эски не задевали его, да тот и сам понимал, что они продиктованы злостью и обидой. Потому оборвал сам себя, развернулся и размашисто зашагал прочь.  
Текант постоял немного, глядя ему вслед, а потом вернулся к себе.  
Марк, всеми позабытый и по-прежнему ничего не понимающий, остался сидеть под стенами хижины.  
***  
К вечеру Текант послал его в дом вождя с лекарством.  
— Это зелье готовится несколько дней, — предупредил он Марка. — Прольешь хоть каплю — ответишь перед вождем лично.  
От небольшого глиняного сосуда пахло чем-то затхлым. На взгляд Марка, выпить это для вождя было куда страшнее.  
Но о чем он совершенно не подумал, так это о том, что снова нос к носу столкнется с Эской. Тот выглянул на стук, вслед за ним сунулась любопытная собачья морда, ткнувшаяся Марку в колено. Эска отпихнул пса, молча разглядывая Марка. Обычно он смотрел словно сверху вниз, хоть и уступал римлянину в росте. Но сейчас они оказались на равных. Эска разглядывал его без прежней злости, даже равнодушно. Визиту Марка он совсем не удивился и даже не спросил, зачем тот пришел.  
Тот, тщательно подбирая слова, начал объяснять, причину визита, но Эска не слушал. Отступил и махнул рукой, веля проходить. Собака на пороге еще раз придирчиво обнюхала Марка, признала неопасным и выскользнула на улицу, задев мохнатым хвостом.  
Марк же исподтишка оглядывался. В хижине вождя ему еще бывать не доводилось.  
Но она почти ничем не отличалась от остальных домов. Разве что более просторная, да у очага кроме глиняной деревянной посуды стоял пузатый бронзовый котел — сокровище хозяйки, ценившееся больше украшений, стоившее почти как хорошее оружие.  
Эска принял у раба сосуд с зельем, случайно задев его руку. Марк не удивился бы, последуй за этим удар, но сын вождя, казалось, этого не заметил. Вместо этого он всматривался в лицо Марка, а когда тот попытался отвернуться, крепко стиснул подбородок пальцами, не давая отвернуться.  
От этого бесцеремонного прикосновения в Марке вспыхнула дремавшая злость. Он напряг мышцы, сдерживая себя от удара.  
Эска приблизил свое лицо к его, так, что Марк ощутил чужое дыхание и заметил, какие серые у Эски глаза. Совсем как британское небо осенью: легкая хмарь и бездонная глубина.  
Марк не отшатнулся и не опустил голову, продолжая смотреть в чужие яростные глаза.  
— Что в тебе такого, — сказа Эска, не спрашивая, а размышляя вслух. — Почему Текант выбрал именно тебя?  
Марк промолчал. Ему и самому было интересно, почему друид не только потребовал оставить его в живых, но заявил на него свои права. Хотя услужить самому уважаемому человеку в деревне был рад всякий, и в лишнем рабе тот не нуждался. А прикончить римского центуриона желающих было много. У Марка до сих пор на боку был виден синяк, оставшийся от пинка одного из мужчин. Ему вздумалось ударить раба, проходя мимо. И хотя римлянин считался собственностью Теканта, мужчину никто не остановил и не осудил.  
— Я не уйду с тобой, — негромко и четко проговорил Эска. — Я ненавижу и тебя, и твой народ.  
Марк отозвался спокойно, но с ноткой удивления:  
— Я и не прошу идти со мной.  
— Текант сказал, что так будет.  
Его рука соскользнула.  
— Еще до того, как ты появился здесь. До того, как вы пришли на наши земли. Он сказал, что ты придешь. Римлянин с рыбьим кольцом. И что я уйду вслед за тобой. Назови хоть одну причину, почему я должен покинуть свой народ ради тебя.  
Марк опустил глаза на свою руку. Кольцо с небольшим треснутым изумрудом, единственную память об отце, у него не отняли. Никто не покусился на эту добычу, и теперь он понимал, почему. Текант защитил его, придумав какое-то предсказание, в которое, видимо, сам верил. В полумраке хижины нацарапанный на камне дельфин не был виден, но Марк помнил его до малейшей черточки.  
— Текант ошибается, — сказал Марк. — Я не позвал бы тебя с собой, даже если бы собирался уходить.  
Он поднял голову, встречая взгляд Эски, и закончил:  
— Потому что я ненавижу твой народ не меньше.  
Они говорили на латыни, и потому Марк решил, что Эска неверно его понял. Потому что мгновения тот смотрел на него в упор, а потом шагнул ближе и коснулся губами щеки.  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, как к Марку прикасались так. И уж тем более он не ждал такого от Эски. От хозяина. От бриганта и врага.  
Прикосновение длилось целую вечность. Эска, казалось, был растерян из-за своего поступка не меньше раба. Потом повернул голову, дыхание коснулось губ Марка.  
Следующий шаг тот сделал сам. Прикоснулся к щеке Эски — осторожно, только не вспугнуть это мгновение, ничего не испортить, — развернул к себе и поцеловал.  
Наверное, за этот поступок раба могли бы убить на месте, и не имеет значения, кому он принадлежит, хоть друиду, хоть самому вождю. Но Эска обхватил его за шею, неловко и непривычно, приподнялся на носках.  
Марк не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был хоть с кем-то, неважно, с женщиной или мужчиной. И сейчас ему не хотелось вспоминать. Поцелуй с Эской был не похож ни на какой другой. Гораздо лучше, слаще. Марк почувствовал легкое головокружение и только тогда понял, что перестал дышать.  
С усилием они отстранились друг от друга, переводя дух. Эска облизнул покрасневшие влажные губы, словно пробуя поцелуй на вкус. И неожиданно улыбнулся. Мимолетно, но Марка поразило, каким мягким и лукавым одновременно может выглядеть его лицо. А ведь тот даже моложе, чем он сам, подумал Марк с внезапной нежностью.  
Второй поцелуй получился уже не таким нежным, гораздо грубее, жестче. Эска то ли случайно, то ли нарочно прикусил его губу, и Марк сердито ответил тем же. Тот не разозлился, только рассмеялся, коротко и весело, и потянул его на себя.  
Они возились на постели, раздеваясь и раздевая друг друга. Дом внезапно показался Марку маленьким, он никак не мог уместиться на постели рядом с Эской и ударился локтем о стену. Тот взял его за руку и поцеловал место удара. Глядя в глаза Марку, медленно облизал его локоть. Язык влажно скользнул по коже, вслед за ним сомкнулись губы.  
Марк оцепенел. Кажется, забыл, как дышать. Простая и невинная, в общем-то, ласка наполнила его желанием, какого не вызывали даже лучшие шлюхи из лупанария. Он чувствовал, что его накрывает возбуждением с головой, хотелось прикоснуться к Эске, прижать его к себе — и подмять под себя. Но тот будто удерживал взглядом, не давай шевельнуться. И Марк мог только не дыша следить за губами, которые ласкали его кожу, пробираясь все выше по руке. Эска неторопливо отмечал поцелуями путь к его предплечью, делая это невыносимо медленно и оттого так сладко…  
Когда он опустил ресницы, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, Марк наконец-то очнулся и сделал то, что хотел с самого начала: опрокинул бритта на постель, стянул с него штаны, больше всего желая увидеть, каков Эска без одежды.  
Тот с бесстыдством раскинулся на кровати, позволяя разглядывать себя сколько угодно: тонкое тело с обрисованными кожей мышцами, причудливый узор рисунков на коже. Марк взглядом проследил за одним из них, начинающимся от живота и идущим вниз, ныряющим в завитки темных волос в паху. Марк не смог удержаться от искушения взглянуть ниже, на уже изготовившийся член. Он удобно лег в ладонь.  
Марк провел большим пальцем по головке, потом скользнул рукой вниз и снова вверх, наслаждаясь ощущением нежной кожи и скрывающейся под ней твердости. Ему нравилось это сочетание.  
На его прикосновение Эска отозвался тихим стоном и коротким словом, значения которого Марк не знал. Но как подозревал, оно было не слишком приличным.  
Эска без всякого смущения толкнулся бедрами вверх, в его руку. Видимо, раз уж Марк медлил, он хотел получить удовольствие сам.  
Его удержали. Марк выпустил его пенис и прижал Эску к кровати за плечи. Тот недовольно шевельнулся, напрягся, пытаясь высвободиться. Марк весело подумал, что у него не получится, что он сильнее Эска. И тут же поплатился за гордыню: Эска обхватил его ногами, вывернулся ловко, как змея. Миг — и они поменялись местами. Теперь Эска удерживал руки Марка, сидя на нем верхом, и рассматривал его с ног до головы.  
Тот был полной противоположностью бритту: высокий, массивный. Гигант из южной страны. Кожа его темнее, чем у Эски, выросшего под холодным солнцем Британии, и на ней нет ни одного следа, если не считать шрама от шлема под подбородком. Эска заметил его и поцеловал, как до этого — больной локоть. В это время он почти лег на Марка, прижимаясь своей голой грудью к его. Тот не выдержал, крепко обнял Эску, укладывая на себя и снова целуя, подтаскивая к себе за волосы.  
Если это и походило на борьбу, Эска был не против. Он и сам несильно кусал Марка, прихватывал зубами то его нижнюю губу, то кожу на руках и груди. Но ни разу не причинил боли, оставляя лишь быстро проходящие розоватые следы.  
Марк лишь сжимал его в объятьях сильнее, лаская и целуя. Было страшно отпустить Эску хоть на мгновение. Словно тот был сном, который вот-вот закончится, словно сейчас Марка снова поднимут с рабской подстилки, и начнется еще один бесконечный день, в котором они — враги.  
Зато сейчас они были вместе, и Эска принадлежал ему ничуть не меньше, чем Марк — его племени.  
Аквила сначала не поверил, когда любовник положил его руку на свой зад, да еще подтолкнул пальцы поближе к анусу. Но Эска, который устал ждать, пока Марк сам сообразит это сделать, был настойчив.  
Марк явно не был у него первым, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: коснулся осторожно, сдерживая себя, чтобы не повредить любовнику. Хотя больше всего хотелось воспользоваться приглашением, вогнать свой член в услужливо подставленное тело и двигаться, пока они оба не упадут на постель в изнеможении.  
Но мысль, что он что-то сделает не так, останавливала. Поэтому Марк осторожничал, аккуратно растягивая упругое отверстие пальцами. Ввел два пальца, развел их в стороны — и поразился тому, как остро Эска отреагировал на ласку. Прогнулся в пояснице, запрокинул голову, постанывая и тяжело дыша.  
Марк и сам сбивался с дыхания, сердце частило. Бросило в жар. Он чувствовал, как проступает на коже пот, как капельки скользят по спине и груди. И тело Эски, когда Марк его обнял, укладываясь сверху, стало скользким от выступившего пота.  
Они обняли друг друга: руки Аквилы — под плечами Эски, ладони того — сомкнулись на спине у любовника. Нежная, интимная поза.  
Но движения были далеки от нежности. Марк хотел сделать все неторопливо, но едва почувствовал, как головка члена с усилием входит в анус, растягивая его, потерял голову. Эска коротко вскрикнул, когда Марк одним движением вошел глубже, до упора. Но в его голосе не было боли, поэтому Аквила не остановился. Напротив, повторил это движение, полностью выйдя и толкнувшись еще раз.  
Эска сам подался к нему, жадно принимая в себя, подставляясь. Ногти больно впились в спину, когда он стискивал Марка, будто боялся, что тот сейчас отстранится.  
Но тому это и в голову не пришло бы. Все его тело наполняло безумное желание вкупе с безумным же счастьем. А потом исчезли все мысли, осталось лишь ощущение гладкого горячего тела под ним и тесноты, в которую он вбивался раз за разом, уже не боясь причинить боль.  
Его еще хватило на то, чтобы поцеловать Эску — как раз перед тем, как его накрыло волной такого удовольствия, что потемнело в глазах.  
Эска вцепился в него крепче, одновременно что-то нашептывая ему. Но сквозь пелену удовольствия значение чужих слов не доходило до Марка. Он просто вслушивался в задыхающийся голос, торопливый и нежный.  
— Я люблю тебя, — негромко сказал он на латыни, не уверенный, что Эска его слышит или понимает. Эти слова стали неожиданностью для него самого, они пришли, как сказал бы поэт, от сердца. И могли быть просто данью моменту, но Марк понял, что это правда, едва произнес вслух.  
Эска то ли не услышал его, то ли сделал вид. Он убрал руки, закинул их за голову. Больше не обнимал Марка, но и не сталкивал с себя, наслаждаясь его тяжестью.  
Марк подвинулся сам, когда в голове окончательно прояснилось, и вместе с легкостью и опустошенностью в паху начала ощущаться легкая боль от царапин на спине. Он лег на бок рядом с Эской, закинув на него руку. После случившегося не было бы ничего удивительного в возникшей неловкости. Но ее как раз не было. Все шло своим чередом, предначертанное и предсказанное.  
— Текант сказал, — проговорил Эска, — что римлянин мне станет дороже моего племени, и потому я соглашусь пойти с ним.  
Марк ждал продолжения, но Эска не подтвердил и не опровергнул эти слова. Он перевернулся на бок, притягивая к груди левую руку Марка, на мизинце которой крохотной зеленой искоркой притаился изумруд.  
— Что это за рыба?  
— Такие водятся в море. Она называется дельфин, это символ моего рода. Как у вас — животные-предки. Кольцо осталось мне от отца. Тот оставил его, когда уехал в Британию.  
— И что с ним стало?  
— Этого никто не знает. Целый легион ушел на вашу территорию и больше не вернулся.  
— Ты хотел его найти?  
— Хотел, — признался Марк. — Потому приехал туда, хотя мог попасть в Египет… Это очень далекие земли, — пояснил он, видя, что Эска не понимает. — Там везде песок и очень жарко. Жарче, чем в Риме, и уж конечно, чем в Британии.  
— Текант был прав, тебя сюда привела судьба.  
Марк знал, что Эска думает о том же, о чем и он: что если предсказание старого друида сбудется? Марк не мечтал о свободе, потому что не о чем было мечтать. На родине его никто не ждал, он будет там дезертиром, таким же неудачником, как его отец. Но что если Эска пойдет с ним? Не обратно, на римские территории, а вперед. В другое место, где никто не знает, кто такой Марк, и что они — враги друг другу. Можно было бы уйти, или даже найти отца.  
Но об этом Марк уже боялся думать. Даже на то, что происходило сейчас, он не мог надеяться. Так какая разница, что будет дальше? Лучше наслаждаться подарком судьбы, раз уж она так к нему благосклонна.  
Он закинул ногу на Эску, подтягивая его вплотную.  
— Показать тебе, что любовники делают в Риме?  
— Наверняка что-то скучное. У вас же нет воображения!  
Марк рассмеялся и перевернул его на спину.  
***  
Промозглым днем на границе осени и зимы Марк встретил Эску у дома друида. Удивленно приподнял бровь: сын вождя давно не заглядывал к Теканту, его место прочно занял Орбан, постигающий науку колдовства и гадания усердно, но, судя по окрикам друида, не так успешно, как предыдущий ученик.  
Эска был одет в теплый походный плащ, под которым Марк приметил ножны с мечом.  
— Куда-то едешь? — спросил он, чувствуя разочарование. Без Эски деревня опустеет. Тот теперь разговаривал с римлянином очень охотно… И не только разговаривал.  
— Здесь недалеко, — уклончиво ответил тот. — Идем, проводишь меня.  
— Сейчас.  
Марк внес кувшин с водой в хижину. Текант, корпевший с учеником над разложенной на полу омелой, встрепенулся, хотя раньше не обращал на раба никакого внимания.  
— Принес? Возьми тогда с собой.  
Он кивнул на приготовленную у порога сумку, набитую чем-то.  
— Кому ее отнести?  
Текант усмехнулся.  
— Отнеси Эске.  
Он еще недолго всматривался в Марка, будто силясь что-то разглядеть на его лице, а потом отвернулся. У римлянина снова возникло ощущение, что Текант и Эска что-то не договаривают. Но он ничего не спросил, только передал любовнику сумку. Эска нахмурился, сердясь, но вещи взял.  
— Что там? — полюбопытствовал Марк.  
— Лекарства, наверное. Старый лис, — добавил Эска под нос сердито.  
Они вышли к конюшне. Марк остался ждать снаружи, борясь с нахлынувшей грустью.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он полушутя, когда Эска вывел из конюшни лошадь, — без тебя здесь будет все не так… Надолго ты уезжаешь?  
— Надолго, — буркнул тот, всучивая Марку повод и возвращаясь за второй лошадью.  
Тот уже все понял, но ничего не сказал. Даже когда Эска вручил ему теплый плащ и меч, в котором Марк с удивлением признал свой собственный. Надо же, а он считал, что оружие сейчас у какого-нибудь бриттского вояки.  
Он рискнул заговорить, только когда они с Эской отъехали далеко от деревни.  
— А что сделает твое племя?  
— Когда они что-то сделают, нас уже след простынет. По такой плохой дороге за нами не поедут.  
— А куда мы хотя бы едем?  
— На север. Один бродяга сказал, что тамошнее племя молится золотому орлу. Это ведь ваша римская игрушка?  
Марк кивнул, чувствуя благодарность за то, что Эска запомнил его рассказ об отце. Но тут его осенила еще одна мысль.  
— Подожди, а Текант знает, куда мы уехали?  
— Конечно, знает! Он же это предсказал. И подстроил.  
Закончили они хором:  
— Старый лис!


End file.
